User talk:MHAdvent
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki:Administrators. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Polls Index *Music Gallery *Featured Images Wiki * * * Re Verification and proof that Purple Gypceros is in MHOL. Mckrongs 18:51, May 2, 2014 (UTC) RE:Daren Mohran It's kinda the same situation as Dhuragaua, Xiang Tien, and Odibatorasu. It's open to interpretation since Japanese to English is far from direct. In this case, it's close to Jhen Mohran so will probably be translated the same by Capcom. Kogath (talk) 04:27, May 8, 2014 (UTC) RE:Intros I'll record them when their quests are actually active, not cut them from other videos. Kogath (talk) 07:55, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Re No problem. :) Always be on the lookout for vandals and I'll do my best to settle them as soon as possible. --Mckrongs 12:17, May 20, 2014 (UTC) A Crystallizing Question To answer your question I went to go look at video of the Red Tigrex. Though both Mi-Ru and Red Tigrex make explosions, they both do it in quite different ways. Mi-Ru makes his explosions and crystals into a powder by spreading them as dust into the air or shooting them at you like Narga tail spikes or growing them on his arms then slamming the ground to launch them. But Red Tigrex spreads it like dust in the wind and just coming off of its body as it goes much more like a Teostra and its wing powder. Also I am not sure but I think MH4 was announced before Mi-Ru showed up so Red Tigrex may have been created first but I don't really know. Besides Mi-Ru only has like maybe 2-3 Tigrex moves, one of them being specific to HC Tigrex only on top of that. Pike-The-Ninja (talk) 13:31, May 21, 2014 (UTC) MHOL: Monsters Since this video right here http://youtu.be/nE_9aKcQ7w0 Dracosaurian (talk) 02:59, June 12, 2014 (UTC)Dracosaurian Just so you know DotW blogs are only done by Users when asked by an Admin. There is no "beating an admin" to it. I delete ones created without being asked. The next one is already lined up. Kogath (talk) 23:13, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Maybe some day you'll get the opportunity. You never know. Kogath (talk) 23:29, December 14, 2014 (UTC)